Total Drama Super Heroes and Villains
by noahxcodylover
Summary: Chris McClan host as the mayor of his city, Chrisland and want 36 heroes and villains to fight for the achievement of becoming an actual super hero/villain! Now, I need 8 OCs so PM or Review! To get your OC a chance! :D 3rd genre Adventure and 4th is Romance! ;D *APPS CLOSED*
1. The Deal…

Hello everyone! I'm still in-progress with my canon story, The Compassionate with Noah and Sally and thinking of something else for the next chapter. Until then, I'm going to make a OC story.

And your OCs is part of it! Just enter this in the reviews or PM me! Here you go:

**Name: **

**Age (14-19):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Where Are You From?:**

**[Super Hero/Villain App]**

**Hero, Villain, or Citizen?:**

**Powers For Super Heroes (Water, Crystal Ice, Earth, or Wind):**

**Powers For Super Villains (Spirit, Blood, Fire, or Lighting):**

**[Appearance]**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**PJs:**

**Super Hero/Villain Suit:**

**[Personality]**

**Personality:**

**Traits (3-5):**

**[Weight,Height etc.]**

**Weight (be specific):**

**Height (be specific):**

**Body Type (be specific):**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Facials:**

**[Personal References]**

**Paired With Anyone? (if yes, it can be previous TD characters or OCs):**

**Others:**

Alright, I putting my OC in here as well so here it is!

Name: Viola Rushmore

Age (14-19): 17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Cute and The Competitive

Where Are You From?: Birmingham, Alabama

[Super Hero/Villain App]

Hero, Villain, or Citizen?: Hero of course!

Powers For Super Heroes (Water, Crystal Ice, Earth, or Wind): Crystal Ice

Powers For Super Villains (Spirit, Blood, Fire, or Lighting):

[Appearance]

Normal Clothes: A gray tank top, with blue jeans, a glittered rainbow colored belt, and with pink tennis shoes

Formal Clothes: An gold strapless gown, with shades, and golden high heels

PJs: A pink and black polka-dotted t-shirt, and leathered green shorts

Super Hero/Villain Suit: A sliver tight small coat suit, with a crystal logo in the center of her coat suit, a gray skirt, white leggings, and white and sliver flatten shoes

[Personality]

Personality: She's very competitive in games, she likes to flirt alot, and mostly look and act cute. She's a friendly and fashionably sometimes. She helps her friends out all the time (if their on her team)

Traits (3-5): Friendly, but competitive, ambition but too much of a snob, (sometimes) and very flirty.

[Weight,Height etc.]

Weight (be specific): 61 lb

Height (be specific): 4' 5

Body Type (be specific): tan skin and average skinny body

Eye Color: purple

Hair Color: deep dark purplish blueish blackish

Facials: She haves freckles all over her two cheeks

[Personal References]

Paired With Anyone? (if yes, it can be previous TD characters or OCs): No, not yet… ;)

Others: Well she's hates Courtney, but friends with Heather! :/

Ok! Now here's the previous TD characters that are in this competition and who are heroes/villains and their powers:

**Heroes**:

Noah/ Wind

Cody/ Water

Trent/ Earth

Gwen/ Crystal Ice

Courtney/ Wind

Owen/ Earth

Mike/ Water

Brigette/ Crystal Ice

Izzy: Wind

**Villains**:

Heather/ Fire

Alejandro/ Spirit

Tyler/ Lighting

Eva/ Blood

Scott/ Fire

Sierra/ Lighting

Jo/ Spirit

Brick/ Blood

Duncan/ Spirit

**Citizens**:

Katie

Sadie

Justin

Geoff

Ezekiel

La'Shawna

Herold

Lindsay

Beth

Now try it yourself! Unlimited time offer until the deadline point! So give it a shot! Only 7 OCs!

Kathren OUT! 33


	2. The Heroes and Villains OCs

Thanks for waiting… I had trouble with my Android (which sucks! :S) and it feels better now! Now it's time for the heroes and the villains that were picked:

**Heroes**:

Tanya Lockhart(_Sexxy Malfoy_) Crystal Ice

Rex Terramano(_VBeast_) Earth

**Villains**:

Kelvin Eckard(_codyonthebouce TV_) Fire

Maxinne Evans(_BrownEyedRascal_) Spirit

Joanna "Jett" Everett(_Blissful_) Lighting

**Citizens**:

Nina Kerner(_peacelovebackstroke_)

Frank Armontal(_flim-flam brothers_)

Dania Miller(_viperchestnut55_)

Ok! The next update is somewhere around Thanksgiving or sooner… sooo

THANK U!

;)

KathyOUT! :3


End file.
